1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor substrate, that is referred to as a semiconductor wafer, having a plurality of semiconductor elements formed thereon in a batch manner such that the semiconductor elements are later separated from one another by dicing to obtain individual elements, and also relates to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
On a semiconductor substrate referred to as a semiconductor wafer, a plurality of semiconductor elements are formed in a batch manner and are then separated from one another by dicing to obtain individual elements. At the time of dicing, it is necessary to perform alignment. To this end, an alignment mark (symbol-impressing: columnar member) is provided on the semiconductor substrate (for example, Patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 2007-220870